


Could the scar heal?

by arfrid



Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst??, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Physical hurt, Sadness, oh no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arfrid/pseuds/arfrid
Summary: Judy's hands are shaking as she bandages her sister's arms up.Penny says that her chariot was sabotaged. The wheels were on a bit too loose and she ended up crashing, and Penny ended up with severe scars and bruises. She made Judy promise not to tell their mother, if not, then she wouldn't let Judy treat her wounds.With a limp, blood stained on her hoodie and shirt, how could Judy not help?
Relationships: Judy Robinson & Penny Robinson
Kudos: 21





	Could the scar heal?

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to make a short fic
> 
> may make longer ones

Judy's hands are shaking as she bandages her sister's arms up.  
  
Penny says that her chariot was sabotaged. The wheels were on a bit too loose and she ended up crashing, and Penny ended up with severe scars and bruises. She made Judy promise not to tell their mother, if not, then she wouldn't let Judy treat her wounds.  
  
With a limp, blood stained on her hoodie and shirt, how could Judy _not_ help?   
  
So she promises. 

  
Penny glances over and sees that Judy's hands are shaking. She bites her lip and decides to crack a joke.  
  
"Hey, Judy? Why did the car crash?" she says, humor showing in her voice to say it's a joke.  
  
"What?" she asks, looking her sister in the eye.  
  
"It's a joke. Why did the car crash?"   
  
"You're..."  
  
"Because the lazy mechanic took a brake!"  
  
And that's when the waterworks start up, and Judy just hugs her sister.  
  
"You could have _died_! What's _wrong_ with you!" She shouts, hugging her tightly.  
  
Penny takes a second to get out her surprised stupor. Then she hugs her back.  
  
"Hey, it's okay. I'm okay." she smiles and pats her on the back.  
  
They're there, with Penny sitting on the table and Judy standing up. They melt in eachother's embrace and Judy is suddenly reminded of the time when young Penny would run into her room because of the monsters under her bed, or the lightning, and Judy would let her into her bed every time.   
  
Sometimes Penny doesn't seem to take anything seriously, but when it comes to it, she always gets the right solution.

  
"Could you let me go? Kinda squishing me over here." Penny asks, breath sucked out of her.


End file.
